1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to analog-to-digital converters (ADCs).
2. Background Art
Pipeline ADCs, cyclic ADCs, and Successive Approximation (SAR) ADCs are widely used in communication applications that require analog-to-digital converters with high throughput (>10 Megasamples/sec), low latency, and medium resolution (8-14 bits).
However, conventional ADCs are both large in area and high in power consumption. There is a need therefore to reduce the overall ADC area and power requirements.